<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fairy magic by Dandyfellow05</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070484">Fairy magic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05'>Dandyfellow05</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Huniepop - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Date, First Kiss, im excited for the second game, only on the cheek though, very wholesome</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:00:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070484</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dandyfellow05/pseuds/Dandyfellow05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dandy and Kyu get back from a date and Dandy is far more nervous then he usually is on these dates</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>oc x canon - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fairy magic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I started hearing stuff about the second game and got super excited so I wrote this! I love my wife and I can’t wait to see her in the next game &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The duo rounded the corner finally arriving on their street. As they got closer and closer to Dandy’s front door he could feel his anxiety slowly building. He had been a good handful of dates before but for some reason with Kyu...it felt different in the best way possible.</p><p>They finally arrived at the front door and Dandy snapped our of his trance when Kyu spoke, “I had fun tonight, glad to see I taught you well enough to not mess everything up,” she teased. Dandy nodded and smiled, “I had a good time as well, maybe we can do it again sometime?” Dandy nervously fiddled with his slightly sweaty fingers trying to maintain eye contact best as possible. What had gotten into him? He was acting like a horny high schooler on a first date! He internally cursed himself and tried to regain his composure. </p><p>“Woah there tiger, being a little bit forward  aren’t we?” Kyu smirked and leaned closer to Dandy. Dandy instantly lost any composure he thought he had and became a bumbling mess. His hands got increasingly more sweaty as he fidgeted, “Well obviously you don’t have to! It’s just an offer, of course, no pressu-“ Dandy was cut off by a quick presence on his cheek. </p><p>Bringing his hand to his cheek Dandy soon felt the odd texture of lipstick planted firmly on his face, his face started to heat up at the realization of what had happened.</p><p>“Lookin a little red in the face, what’s the matter player? Can’t handle a kiss from a fairy,” Kyu giggled. Dandy felt the tips of his ears go hot. Before he could say anything Kyu bid him goodbye, “You can pick me up at 5 tomorrow,” she winked and closed the door.</p><p>Dandy melted in relief and satisfaction at doing so well until he realized...this was his house. He casually opens the door and stepped in, “Oh good, you’re home! Let’s order some takeout and watch bad movies,” Kyu greeted, she was already on the couch with the phone. </p><p>Relaxing considerably Dandy kicked off his shoes and took a seat next to her, “Sounds good! Thai?” “Of course Thai!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>